More Than Friends?
by M'lisss
Summary: Hatsune Miku is a girl who sits at the edge of the classroom and always sat there, staring outside. Eventually a girl named Megurine Luka comes over and sits with Miku for lunch. CURRENTLY UNDER RECONSTRUCTION! Due to that, I will no longer be adding anything to this until I'm happy with what I've rewritten.
1. Chapter 1

More Than Friends?

**Ok, I'm updating chapters 1-10 and the only reason why I updated this chapter early is because of my friend. I only edited this chapter a tiny bit so, there will be more updates to this chapter, though not frequently.**

* * *

My arm touched the cold desk as I reached for my pencil. In front of me lay a sheet of clear paper. I looked outside the window, thinking of what to draw. I looked back down at the paper and sighed. 'Guess I can draw a face.' I put my mechanical pencil to the paper and started drawing the neck.

"Hey, there, Miku!"

I looked up to see a pink haired girl sitting in front of me with a big smile on her face. Her eyes are sky blue, 'God they were so pretty… Wait, what? Miku? What's with that? I don't even know her!'

"Um… hey, Megurine-san, um is th-"

"Oh, don't be so formal! Call me Luka!"

"Um… Ok, is there anything I can help you with?"

"Well, if you're asking if you can help me finish my lunch, I say no. I just came over to sit with you, you're always by yourself, so, I said, "Why not?" Besides, I want to see what you're drawing."

"Oh, well. I'm just drawing a face, I'm not very good with drawing anything else."

Luka moved to my side and press her arm against me. She leaned her head down to get a look at the drawing.

"Well, I don't see how that's a face, but, it's interesting." I started to laugh.

"What's so funny?" asked a seriously confused Luka.

"It's a neck, I can't draw a face right without the neck."

"Oh! That makes sense!... That's a beautiful smile your making.." Luka's face turned slightly pink as she said that, it was kinda cute.

"..Huh? Oh, thank you.." I replied, rather slowly.

"You should smile more often, your cuter with one." Luka smiled at me and for the first time, I felt a slight pain in my chest.

"Is something in my hair?" I realized I was staring at her.

"Oh! No, u-um, your eyes are very pretty."

"Thank you! Your eyes are pretty too! So how about we go out today?"

'Wha—wait? Huh? Go out today? Wait.. Maybe she means just shopping or something!'

"Please, you're not so out of touch that your thinking I'm asking you out?" Luka smiled and laughed and I started feeling embarrassed. "Your sooo red! Your just so adorable! I want to take you home!"

"Nooooo! Please don't!" I frantically waved my hands in front of my face, laughing at the same time.

Luka replied, still laughing, "Alright, so do you want to go somewhere sometime?"

"I guess, where?"

"How about shopping, Saturday?"

"Sure! I'm looking forward to it!"

Luka got up and smiled at me before leaving. As I was watching her retreating back, I realized I didn't want her to go.

* * *

I sat on a stone bench, in front of a fountain and in front of me, were a line of trees.

"Mikuuuuu! Sorry I'm late!... What are you writing there?"

"Umm.. Nothing at all."

Luka smirked, "That response says otherwise! So tell me, are you writing down fantasies of someone you like?" I immediately feel my face burn up.

"No! I just," I struggled to find something to say, "I just like writing poems, that's all!"

"Ho, ho, embarrassed are we?" Luka's almost devilish smirk disappeared, "Nothing to be ashamed about, we all fall in love from time to time, even if you don't realize it." Luka smiled at me then grabbed my hand and started walking. I stared at our hands, and looked around, embarrassed. 'Wait, why am I even embarrassed in the first place? It's normal to see two girls holding hands, right?' I looked around and none of the girls around held hands with each other. 'Okaay, maybe not. But if this isn't normal, then why are we doing it?' I sighed and ended up running into her back.

"What's up?" She looked down and realized, "Oh.." She let go of my hand. "Sorry, I'm just the type who doesn't care what people think of me, kinda forgot that other people don't feel the same way as me."

She smiled and continued walking and it took me a second to realize that she was moving. 'I don't know why, but, I feel disappointed, now that she's stopped holding my hand.'

"Oh my god! There's a sale going on! Come on! Let's go!" She started running and I sighed. 'I hate running.' We ran from where we were previously walking and ended up in front of a big, light pink and white shop that said with bright red colors, "Girl's Swimwear Galore!"

"Oooohoho! They sell swimsuits! Perfect! Almost time for summer too! Come on girl, let's go find you some strings!" Luka excitedly walked inside.

"S-s-str-strings?" I replied worriedly. 'Maybe this girl wasn't as good as I thought..'

"Oh, relax! They don't sell them here!" I sighed in relief as we walked past a shelf and turned, and saw a bunch of swimsuits with just strings. "Oh, I guess they do now! Jeez, I wonder what kind of girl has the guts to wear these!" Luka laughed, "Whatever, I just know I'm going to find you a swimsuit, cause there's no way I'm letting you go to the beach in your school swimsuit! Jeez, just think of all those cute boys who're just dirty old men on the inside. I still can't believe how patient we girls are! I won-" She kept up that one-sided conversation for the whole time we were searching for swimsuits for me to try on.

"Okay! Try them on now!" Luka shoved a swimsuit towards me and started pushing me towards the changing rooms as soon as I grabbed it.

"H-huh? N-now?"

"Well of course! I'm not going to buy them until I know they work for you! It's just such a pain to come back to the store just to return an item!" Luka replied with a slight annoyance in her voice, still pushing me towards the room.

"W-well, I guess, well, give me a second." I sighed once I entered the changing room. 'That girl is sooo pushy, I wonder how she is towards everyone else. And why exactly is it just the two of us again? Wait.. There isn't a reason at all.. She just asked me to go shopping, I thought I'd be going with some of her other friends.. But, here I am, by myself. With her.' For some reason the thought made me smile.

"What are you smiling about? Hmmm?" I hadn't realized Luka entered and I turned to look at her face that had a big smirk plastered all over it. I started feeling my face grow hot and I started looking all over the place.

"U-umm, uh, n-n-nothing." Luka's smirk grew even bigger at that.

"Ho-ho, so you were thinking of something, bet it was something perverted.. I wouldn't blame you after seeing you with that sexy bathing suit." I looked down, realizing that my boobs, were almost completely showing, due to the string around my neck not being tight enough. My bottoms went to my ankles, splitting on one side and stopping at my thigh. All in all, the bathing suit was a dark red with the patterns all across it being either completely black, or very dark red. I started blushing furiously.

"Uh, um, it's not what you think, um, I just couldn't retie this and um, I was thinking about something funny that happened at home!" 'God I'm such a bad liar..'

Luka started laughing, "Your such a bad liar." 'Whoa, did she just hear my thoughts? Holy cow that's scary.' "Here, I'll fix that for you." She stepped in and walked towards me after closing the door. I felt her warm fingertips touch my skin, as she grabbed the strings to tie around my neck. "Would you look at that, your blushing ear to ear! Almost your whole face! You're so adorably cute!" She hugged me from behind, putting her hands against my bare stomach, which caused my face to burn even more while my chest felt a sharp pain and my stomach had butterflies. "Wow, now your face is a tomato, looks like I'm going to have to sell you in the market if you don't stop blushing like that, cause I'm having a hard time telling if you're a tomato or not." She started smiling real big and rested her cheek on my shoulder, and angled her face to see mine. But I didn't realize how close her face was until I turned my head.


	2. Chapter 2

I stared at her with wide eyes, lips almost touching, one side of my face felt a soft cushion, one side felt warm as Miku breathed on me. I couldn't move, partly because I'm surprised, but mostly because I was losing myself staring into teal orbs. 'They're so gorgeous, I can't bring myself to look away from them.' My heart was pounding furiously, my face growing hot, 'I must be blushing. Miku was blushing furiously, I didn't even have to look away from her eyes to be able to tell. But the way her face looks is so cute, a mixture of shock and confusion really makes me want to hug her even tighter.'

I stared at her a little bit longer, trying to tell what the new, yet small emotion that appeared was. 'Wait… No way, is that happiness? Was she really happy that this was happening?' All of a sudden Miku pulled away, embarrassment written all over her face now. I couldn't help but feel a little disappointed.

I stood up straight and looked at her, heart still pounding furiously.

"W-well, that was… Interesting." I stated, a bit disappointed.

"Yea, it was… Though…" Miku's voice disappeared, making me wonder what she was wanting to say.

"Though… What?" 'Jeez, I just had to ask, of course, not that it mattered. I know that there's a ninety-nine percent chance that it won't happen.' I stifled a sigh.

"Ummm.. Well, I don't know, it just.. Kinda left me.." She said even quieter, in which I could barely hear, "disappointed."

'Holy cow, this girl was brave, not many people would say that after getting out of a situation like this. Especially if it were another girl and I don't exactly recall saying I'm lesbian. Even though I am, but still! You don't just throw that out there, expecting everything to stay alright. Gosh, was this girl just brave, or really… I don't even know the right word. Though, it is nice to hear that.'

I stifled a sigh and asked, "Why is it disappointing?" Miku started blushing and opened her mouth as if to speak, but closed it again, clearly wanting to say something. "What, did you want me to kiss you or something?" 'Oh. My. God. I did not just say that, wait a second, did Miku's face get freakishly redder? Holy freaking cow eating tuna sandwich. She really wants that? Wait, does this mean she's into me? I'm so confused!'

"W-w-well, m-maybe a little…" After hearing that, I felt a pain flash across my chest and butterflies appear in my stomach. I opened my mouth, wanting to say something but couldn't. My face was freakishly hot, and my heart was pounding so loud, Miku must be able to hear it. I started looking around the room, completely nervous and embarrassed. After failing to find something to keep my focus on, my eyes landed on hers. For some reason, Miku was smiling.

"Wow, you look so cute when you're flustered, I never expected for you to have a nervous side to you." She smiled, and her comment made my face even hotter. She started walking over to me and I immediately felt even more nervous, I started looking around the room again. I felt a hand on my cheek, which made me turn my head to face Miku. She had a small smile on her face, slightly blushing. I rested my hand on top of the one resting on my cheek, and stared into her eyes. I slowly started leaning in, slightly surprised by Miku leaning in as well, but that faded quickly as our lips barely touched.

Both of us jumped as a knock sounded on the door. "Everything alright?"

"Y-yes!" replied Miku, who had stepped away from me. Which left me pouting on the inside. All of a sudden Miku turned me around, opened the door, pushed me out, and closed it, leaving me to stand outside of the room. 'What the crap just happened?'

* * *

**Sorry that it's so short and may be rushing a bit, hope you enjoyed it!**


	3. Chapter 3

I stared at the ceiling, lying on my back on the bed. 'Gosh, I don't know what's going on anymore, this is all so crazy! First, I take Miku to a swimsuit shop, then I end up barely kissing her! I did get kicked out of the changing room after we were interrupted.. Though when Miku came out, she was still blushing, wearing her jeans and black hoodie while carrying the swimsuit which she bought. For the rest of the day, though, Miku acted like nothing happened. She's just.. She's just… Oh, I don't know! I really wanted to hold her hand, but, it seemed like she didn't like it before… Maybe she's just the type who's shy in public?'

I jumped when I heard the alarm clock go off and I immediately turned it off. I sighed, 'It's been a while since the last time I worried over something like this.'

I looked around my room, which wasn't exactly a complete mess, but was still considered messy. A small table sat in the middle of the room, papers scattered all over it. To the right of the door was my desk, which was amazingly neat, with just a laptop in the middle of it. Across from the desk sat an open dresser which was missing a few clothes and rested against the white wall. The missing clothes were strewn across the brown, wooden floor. Next to the dresser was my bed and a water bottle lying on the floor. I sighed and picked it up. 'Looks like I have to clean again.. At least it's not much.' I walked into the hallway and turned left, going towards the kitchen at the end of the hall which opened up to the living room. I put the water bottle in the freezer and walked back up the hallway and into the bathroom, which was right across my room.

After taking a shower, drying my hair and brushing my teeth, I walked into my room to slip into my black and grey school uniform. After grabbing my bag, I walked down the hallway, across the living room and out the door.

'Why did school have to be within walking distance?' I sighed while walking down the street. 'Wait.. wait a second…" I stopped and placed my hand on my forehead, furrowing my eyebrows and closing my eyes in frustration and confusion. 'Are we going out? I mean, friends don't kiss like that, right? Wait.. We didn't even kiss.. Oh, whatever!' I sighed and started walking again. 'Today is going to be such a long day..'

I walked past the school gates. Trees were littered across the grass, while kids were walking towards the school on the small stretch of pavement. I walked inside and headed towards my classroom.

"What's with you? Couldn't get any sleep? Did a certain purple haired boy keep you up all night?" I looked at Meiko, my train of thought broken.

"What? Hell no. What is with you guys? Why does everyone think that I like Gakupo?" I sighed and looked around the room. 'Looks like she isn't here..' I sighed again and took my seat.

Meiko smiled and sat on the desk next to mine, "Whatever, you can lie all you want, we all know you've got a little something something for Gakupo." I sighed again and looked at her, slightly annoyed. Seeing this she asked me, "Hey, you okay? Why are you sighing so much?" I looked at her and shook my head. I looked at the doors, not knowing which one she may enter in through.

I sat up as the front door opened, only to slouch again when Gakupo entered. He started walking towards me and Meiko.

"Hey guys! Wow, Luka, someone's looking fantastic today!" I slapped him, slightly pissed off at his comment. He started laughing, "I'm sorry, I couldn't help myself." I started looking at the doors again, not realizing that Kaito was behind me. He grabbed the back of my shirt and dropped a piece of ice down it and I barely managed to stifle a scream. I quickly turned around, "What was that for? Even though your brain is made of ice doesn't mean you need to go dumping ice down people's shirts!"

He started laughing, "Told you she wouldn't hit me! Guess she o-" I interrupted him with a slap, really annoyed now.

"Don't get cocky just because I don't hit you as much as I do Gakupo…" I started yelling then my voice trailed off as I noticed her sitting in her seat. I immediately smiled, got up, and started walking towards her.

"Hey, Miku! How are you?" I asked with a real big smile.

She looked up at me, "Hey, I'm fine, how are you?"

"I'm great! So.." 'Crap, my courage disappeared.' "U-umm, w-well, I was wondering if you could meet me on the roof at lunch.. That is, if you don't mind!" 'Great, stalling is the way to go! Now I'm going to be worrying about it even more! I already don't know what to say! Okay, calm down, relax, you don't even know if she will.'

"Ok." 'Crap, now I won't be able to concentrate.'

"Take your seats!" I practically ran to my seat.

"You looked like a freaking puppy begging for attention!" Meiko started teasing me and I sighed, 'I'm too easy to read.'

"It was really interesting, that was the first time I've ever seen you like that! It was extremely cute." I looked at Gakupo, who had jumped into the conversation. 'Since when did he start using the word, 'cute'? I have a feeling Meiko is involved in that.' I looked back at a smiling Meiko, and raised an eyebrow, wondering what she was planning.

"Good morning, everyone." Everyone greeted Mrs. Furukawa. "Now then class, can anyone tell me what a Haiku is?" She looked around the class and her eyes landed on a short dark purple haired girl with a black hat on her head who had her hand up in the air. "Defoko.. Please take off your hat.." She sighed when Defoko did nothing, "Whatever.. Explain to us what a Haiku is." Defoko put her hand down and stared at her. "Well?" Furukawa raised an eyebrow in annoyance.

"Miki, I have to go to the bathroom." Defoko replied with her silent monotone voice.

Furukawa closed her eyes and sighed again, "Defoko.. When we are in school, you are to call me Furukawa, NOT Miki. Got it?"

Defoko nodded, "So can I go to the bathroom now, Miki?"

Furukawa sighed and closed her eyes in defeat, "Fine, whatever, just go." After watching Defoko she turned back towards the rest of us, 'Okay, so who actually knows what a Haiku is?"

**(Time Jump!)**

When lunch finally came, I rushed out of the classroom and walked to the roof, half hoping she was already there and half hoping she wasn't. I stopped in front of the door and slowly reached for the doorknob, trembling.

'What if she gets hurt because she thought it was obvious? What if she doesn't like me and figures out I like her?' I shook the thoughts out of my head and clasped the doorknob, scared out of my mind, and finally turned it.

I looked around, sighing in relief once I noticed she wasn't here. I walked over to the fence and sat against it, and stared at the sky, thinking of what to say.

I jumped when I heard the door close and looked to see who it was.

'Crap.. My mind just went blank.' I stared at her, her teal hair shining brilliantly while it waved in the breeze. She was absolutely, breathtakingly beautiful. I jumped up and ran towards her, trembling again.

"U-umm, hey Miku!" I greeted her nervously, managing to look straight at her.

"Hey, you wanted to talk to me?" I closed my eyes and took a few deep breaths, trying to calm myself down. After giving up trying to calm myself, I opened them and looked at the ground.

"I-I just w-wanted to know if we.. Well.. Umm, were.." I lowered my voice a little, "going out.."

She started smiling softly and walked closer to me. She reached up and gently put her hand on my cheek, and softly said, "If that's what you want."

I stood there for a little bit, then it sunk in. I started smiling like there was no tomorrow and put my arms around her waist. She gently placed her arms around my waist and laid her cheek against my chest. I closed my eyes and leaned my head against the top of hers, savoring this blissful moment.


	4. Chapter 4

'It's been about a month since we've been together, Luka had introduced me to her friends and I've been having a lot of fun.. But.. I'm quite happy at having a secret relationship. There's just something about it that seems exciting, and the fact that we're both girls only heightens that feeling.

Luka, however, is in disagreement. Of course she knows what could happen, since she's been through it before, but she hates keeping the fact that she's going out with me, locked away, and I don't blame her.

I'd rather not tell anyone because, well, lesbianism is frowned upon. Yea, sure, there are a few who don't have a problem with it… But that's a few. It's just, this isn't the time to step out of the closet, I mean, you could get kicked out, bullied, and just.. It's not a good idea..'

I sighed, 'Ranting in your thoughts won't solve anything, Miku!'

"Mikuuuu!" I turned towards the brunette who yelled out my name. She was wearing a white shirt that said, "I don't deal with idiots like him." Which had an arrow pointing to her left. I have a feeling it's for Kaito, who was nowhere to be seen. Her shirt covered part of her light brown shorts.

"Glad you could make it!" She smiled and I looked around while walking towards her.

"Where are the others?" I asked, puzzled.

Meiko sighed, "I don't know, everyone is supposed to be here by now.. And the train is coming in 8 minutes."

"So.. I wonder when they'll get here! Well, in the mean time why do w-eEH!" I immediately tensed up as someone gently put their arms around my waist and rested their head on my shoulder.

"Hey, Meiko, where's the missing piece to your shirt?" A familiar voice asked. I relaxed, 'I so want to hit her right now…'

"I don't know.. I'm starting to think that missing piece is embracing a teal-haired girl, and she doesn't look like she's enjoying it."

"Oooo, jealous are we? Well, why don't we fix that?" Luka let go of me and stood at Meiko's side and yelled out, "Hey, Gakupo! What's it feel like to not be Meiko's idiot?" She wore a black low-cut shirt with sleeves that went to her elbows and dark blue jeans. Gakupo came over and was wearing a purple shirt and cream-colored shorts.

"Since when was I her idiot? Isn't Kaito her idiot?"

"What? W-where in pigeon feathers have you been? Gakupo ain't my idiot, and never will be!" 'Huh, what happened to Kaito?'

"Well… You're both idiots so I wouldn't know, but, whatever. Hey, Kaito! Want to switch places?" Luka addressed Kaito, who was wearing his old blue scarf, a white shirt and regular blue jeans. He just so happened to be standing next to me. 'Wow… They all ignored Meiko for once…'

"Nah, no thanks, I'm fine standing next to this cutie." I looked at the ground just in time to not see Luka's devilish glare aimed at Kaito.

"Y-you know what? I changed my mind, I don't mind regaining my idiot title." He laughed nervously and stood right next to Meiko in place of Luka.

"You never lost anything in the first place. Once an idiot, always an idiot."

"Takes one to know one." At that, Meiko slapped him. The train came and they continued to joke around with each other. 'It's a bit embarrassing.. Since it was getting a little rowdy.'

**(*Points downward* It says what you need to know already.)**

About an hour and a half later, I was standing in front of an entrance to an amusement park with everyone.

"So.. What shall we play to decided who's leading us around? The gun game or rock, paper, scissors?" Kaito asked, arms crossed.

"Rock, paper, scissors is boring, so… The gun game! And I'll be in the middle!" Meiko almost shouted out.

Everyone made a circle, Gakupo and Kaito stood next to me while Luka stood across from me and Meiko stood in the middle. "Okay! Everyone knows the rules right?" I shook my head. "Okay! I spin around and when I stop, I point at the person in front of me, let's say.. Kaito, he then has to duck to avoid being shot by the two next to him. If he fails to duck in time, he gets shot and is out. The people next to him have to yell bang and whoever says it first wins that match and the other is out. Unless, Kaito didn't duck or they say bang simultaneously, then no one is out. When two people are left, they stand back to back, I tell them a number and they start walking forward. When I shout the number I told them, they stop and turn around. Whoever says bang first, wins. Got all that?" I nodded.

"Alright!" She starts spinning and after a while, stops and points at Kaito, who was staring at an ice cream stand.

Luka extended her arm out and pointed her fake handgun at me. I turned to face Luka and yelled, "Bang!" at the same time she muttered, "Bang."

"Alright! Kaito is out!" Meiko shouts.

"Wait, wha? Huh?"

"Sit down, ice-brain." Kaito sat down, clearly confused.

Meiko started spinning again, and pointed at me. After a second of confusion I immediately ducked.

Gakupo stood for a second then realized what was happening. "Bang." Luka muttered again, just before Gakupo yelled it out. He sat down, admitting defeat.

'Now it's just the two of us…' I followed Luka a little ways off from everyone and Meiko stood next to us.

"Okay, the number is… 54!" We both start walking forward. "1, 5, 3, 21, 30, 99, 55, 53… 52." I almost turned around, expecting her to yell 54. "54."

I jumped and turned around, "Bang." Wow.. That was fast.

Luka stood sideways, pointing straight at me, with a smile on her face.

"Luka decides today!" Meiko shouted out, seeming quite happy.

Luka looked around and a smile crept upon her face. She pointed at a rollercoaster quite a ways off.

'Awesome.. First thing I get to do here is get sick…' I sighed and followed Luka and Meiko who were as happy as can be. The two boys followed behind, one not caring and the other… Too focused on his ice cream. 'Wait.. When did he buy ice cream?'

I sighed, 'Whatever, I think I'll just sit this one out..'

We finally arrived at the rollercoaster which was called, "Run Away Mountain" 'That's a strange name.. Who comes up with these names anyway?'

Luka turned around yelled out, "Miiiiiiku! Come on! We've got to hurry before the line gets longer!" 'Crap, I can't say no to her…' I sighed and ran after her, not looking forward to this at all.

**(Again.. It says what you already need to know.)**

I slowly got out of the seat, trying not to make myself sick. 'God, I hate rollercoasters.'

It was afternoon, the sun was shining brilliantly and clouds were scattered across the blue sky.

"Say, Luka, can we go do something else? I'm kind of feeling a bit sick." Luka smiled and led the way. She stopped once we stood in the middle of the street and looked around. She ran towards one of those gaming stalls and looked at the selection of plushies. I slowly walked after her, the others already there. She handed the girl who was managing the stall something, probably money, and took a ball. She started aiming at something and threw. By the way she was jumping and yelling, "Woohoo!" I could tell she had won. She pointed at something on the wall and it was handed to her. She immediately grabbed it and turned around, running towards me. 'She didn't have to run, I wasn't that far away…'

She stopped in front of me and held out a big pink cat with teal eyes. I looked at Luka's smiling face and started smiling. I took the cat and hugged Luka before holding the cat with both of my arms against my chest. I started walking towards everyone else with Luka walking beside me and part of my face hidden behind the cat's head, hiding my smile.

"Someone looks really happy." Teased Meiko, who was wearing a big smile on her face. Apparently she was talking about Luka, who was smiling like an idiot. I smiled even more, laughing at her on the inside.

Meiko sighed, "Dang, it's already time to go.. And we had soo many more rides left.. Well, whatever, time to go guys." She led the way back to the entrance, which we managed to pass by a few times, going all over the place to whatever caught Luka's eye.

I sighed, 'Today wasn't completely great, but I'm really glad I got this cat.'


	5. Chapter 5

I watched Meiko hit Kaito for whatever reason and smiled. 'Jeez, those two look good together.. And it's obvious those two like each other.. I wonder if they're already going out.'

Luka was sitting next to me, with Gakupo sitting across from us. Again, it was slightly rowdy, not as bad as before, but still a little embarrassing. Though, I found it comforting that Luka was next to me, just watching and laughing.

I closed my eyes and leaned on her a bit, hugging my cat even more and smiling. Luka leaned her head against mine in return.

"Well, don't you two look cute together." My eyes flew open and I looked at Meiko who had a big smirk on her face.

Luka didn't move, "And? We're both tired from running around all day. So I don't see why we can't use each other as pillows." I almost sighed in relief when Luka covered for us, despite wanting to tell everyone we're going out.

"Then what's with Miku's smile? She looks like a girl who's just been on a wonderful date with her boyfriend."

"W-well, um, I was just thinking of something m-mildly funny. You know, something that only brings a smile to your face?" I tried to say it smoothly.. But I couldn't keep my voice from faltering.

"Well, whatever." Meiko shrugged and turned back to the boys and started joking around again.

"Think she's catching on to us?" Luka quietly whispered.

"I don't think so, she can be a bit.. Slow."

Luka chuckled, "Guess you're right." I closed my eyes again and drifted off to sleep.

**(Hi, setting sun!)**

"Hey, sleeping beauty, time to wake up. If you don't wake up soon, I'll kiss you" 'I'd like that.. So.. I'll pretend to be asleep for a little longer.'

I felt a pair of lips touch the bare skin of my neck, right under my ear. I shivered, immediately opening my eyes to find a smiling Luka in front of my burning face. "W-w-w-what? W-what was that for?" I almost yelled in shock.

Luka looked at the wall behind me and whispered, "Well, you didn't wake up, and I said I'd kiss you. So, I did." She looked at me again and said aloud, "Besides, don't you want this to be a secret?" I started pouting at that, for once, very unhappy with the secret relationship.

"Well, it's time to wake up, we're about to arrive at the station." I groaned, openly upset. I looked out the window and saw that it was dusk. 'I wonder what's for dinner..'

The train jerked slightly, indicating that it was slowing down to a stop. I waited awhile and then got up, groggy. Luka took my hand when the others went ahead of us, not caring if strangers saw us.

"Jeez, you're like a whole new person compared to when we first met.." I whispered, slightly panicking.

"I can't say the same for you though. You're still so shy in public, but when we're alo-"

"Alright, alright, I get it!" I yelled out, making the others turn around.

Meiko looked down and saw our hands were entwined. "Why are you holding hands?"

"Miku's just a bit confused at the moment, since she just woke up, so I'm guiding her around until she fully wakes up."

"Sounds like she already has." At that, Meiko turned around and kept walking, the two boys following after her.

"How much you want to bet that it's going to be you that gets us discovered?" Luka teasingly whispered into my ear.

"It'll be your fault if that happens, since you keep doing things that catch me off guard!" I pouted and looked ahead, the street and buildings were slightly darker from the sun having almost completely set. The street lights were turning on, despite not needing to for the moment.

"Well, then, I just have to be a little more careful." Luka smiled at me, leaned down slightly, and kissed my cheek.

I stared at her with a blushing face, then looked at the ground and muttered, "Idiot.."

Luka laughed a bit, "That's right." I looked up at her. She was staring at me with a soft, reassuring smile and eyes full of love.

Suddenly a screech filled the air. We both turned around, our entwined hands broke apart. Both of us blanched. Bright light was darkening everything in our line of sight. I felt a force push me sideways and I fell onto the hard pavement. Everything went black when my head hit the pavement.

* * *

**Sorry it's so short, again. But, I felt like being mean and leaving a cliffhanger. But, the reason why it's sooo short, is because I have absolutely no idea what to put in the middle. So, sorry! Hope you enjoyed this chapter and I am looking forward to giving y'all more cliffhangers! Just to warn you, It'll be Meiko's point of view in the next chapter. Have a nice day!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Okay, I lied, it's not completely Meiko's POV but mostly. Well, sorry for the long wait, enjoy!**

* * *

'What is going on? I've been friends with Luka for years, and not once has Luka kept something from me.. So why does it feel like she's keeping a secret from me now and why?'

Miku was leaning against Luka, her cat being held loosely in her hands. She had a small, gentle smile. 'She looks so peaceful..'

Luka started to slowly get up, and managed to balance Miku so she wouldn't fall sideways. I watched Luka sit on her heels in front of Miku. After a few seconds, Luka leaned forward and whispered something in Miku's ear and moved back in front of her face.

"W-w-w-what? W-what was that for?!" Miku yelled out, I leaned sideways to see around Luka's head, curious. Miku was covering her neck, looking at Luka with a burning face. 'What exactly did Luka do? She couldn't have possibly whispered something in Miku's ear..'

"Besides, don't you want this to be a secret?" Miku started pouting at that, which made me even more curious. 'What did Luka mean by that? And why was Miku pouting? Holy pigeon feathers… No way.. Did Luka get her hands on something of Miku's? Could it be something dirty? And besides! What would Luka gain from blackmailing Miku?'

"Well, it's time to wake up, we're about to arrive at the station." Luka got up while Miku groaned and looked out the window, openly upset. The train jerked slightly, indicating that it was slowing down. I watched as Miku slowly got up, clearly a bit unsteady.

I stood up and walked in front of the duo, the boys following behind me. I sighed, 'What are they hiding from us?' I furrowed my eyebrows and looked at the ground.

'At first glance, you'd think they were best friends, but after hanging out with them for a while, you start to feel like something's up..

I mean, a few days ago at lunch, Luka picked up a leek and held it up in front of Miku, saying, "Ahhh." Miku bit it and started chewing. After swallowing she realized everyone but Luka, who was smiling, was staring at her with a, "Did you seriously just do that?" expression and started blushing like crazy, mumbling, "I just got caught up in the moment…"

And then, there's today, where Miku was smiling when falling asleep on Luka, along with Luka smiling like an idiot when she gave Miku that cat… Then the way Miku reacted after Luka had leaned forward to supposedly whisper something in Miku's ear and what she said about wanting to keep something a secret.. After remembering all that, it doesn't make sense that Luka has something of Miku's that she can blackmail with.. So.. Could it be that Luka has Miku's heart?'

"Say.. Do you guys think there's something.. Odd.. About Luka and Miku?" I asked the two boys, slightly smiling.

"Well.. Not really, I mean, don't most best friends act like that?" I smacked Kaito for once, slightly annoyed. 'He can be so freaking slow!'

"Not like that! They're awfully close for best friends. I mean, who smiles gently like Miku did before she fell asleep? She looked like she was just on a wonderful date with her lover! And the way Luka was smiling like an idiot after giving her that plush cat?"

"Now that you mentioned it.. It does seem a bit fishy. One day they start talking at a distance, then the next they're as close as a couple.." Gakupo commented, finally getting my point.

"Alright, alright! I get it!" I turned around, seeing a blushing Miku. I looked down after seeing how close they were and saw they were holding hands.

"Why are you holding hands?" I asked, hoping they'd come out, now that they were busted for sure.

"Miku's just a bit confused at the moment, since she just woke up, so I'm guiding her around until she fully wakes up." 'Dang! This girl's tough to crack..'

"Sounds like she already has." I turned around, frustrated that they won't at least tell me.

"What's up with her?! Why won't she give up and say it? And why won't Miku say anything? All she does is stand there, holding that ridiculously cute cat and blush! Why am I so frustrated by this?" I looked at the ground, thinking about how I should try to get them to admit it.

A screech filled the air. I immediately turned around blinded by the bright lights illuminating the duo behind us. After a split second of shock, Luka reacted and pushed Miku out of the way, just before the car crashed into her.

Miku landed with a thud on the concrete, the cat landed a foot away from her. I looked back at Luka, who lay in a pool of blood a little ways off from the immobile car. Her leg was twisted in an awkward position. The tip of her pink hair was soaked with the blood that surrounded her waist. The rest of her hair was a messy pink pool surrounding her head.

All I could do was stand there, shock had completely taken over. 'What was happening? Was this really happening?'

"LUKA!" I looked back at Miku, who was slowly crawling towards Luka's immobile body, a horrified expression on her face. She reached Luka's side and extended her arms out in front of her, shaking. After what seemed like a minute she slowly put her hands on Luka's stomach and buried her face into Luka's torn shirt.

**(Hi Miku! Ready to tell us your side of the story?)**

I slowly got up, wincing when I stretched out my arms. I looked around, confused as to why everyone was staring in horror. I looked in the direction to where everyone was staring. I looked at the body lying motionless. 'Who was she? What happened to her? Why do I feel scared? Why do I want to cry? What am I missing here? I was walking home.. And I was yelling something..' All of a sudden everything hit me like a rock.

Tears started to flow down my cheeks, "LUKA!" I slowly crawled towards her, fear was all I could feel. 'Please don't be dead..' I reached her side and held my arms above her, panicking. 'What should I do? What CAN I do?'

I slowly put my hands on her stomach and finally broke down. I gripped her shirt and buried my face in it.

I started muttering, "Please don't leave me, Luka, I love you too much. I'll do anything, please!" I waited, hoping that I'd feel her hand pat my head and hear her say, "It's okay, I'm alright." But it never came.

I grew frantic, "PLEASE! Please don't leave me! You can tell everyone about us! I don't care what people think! Just get up! Don't leave me.." My voice trailed off and I just laid there, sobbing hysterically.

I stopped knowing what was going on, all I could do was lay there, sobbing into Luka's shirt and muttering, "I love you, please don't go." I heard someone call my name several times, but I couldn't tell who it was, let alone care.

I felt someone grab my arms and lift me up. My hands let go of Luka's shirt and I just hung there loosely, head hanging low and knees bent, not willing to put any effort into anything. Eventually an ambulance came and people came out with a stretcher. They picked up Luka and put her on a stretcher and rolled her into the ambulance.

"Miss, we need to take you to the hospital, just to make sure you aren't severely injured as well." I nodded, not caring what they did anymore. I finally stood up straight and walked towards the ambulance.

**(Okay, back to Meiko)**

I stood there, watching Miku cry into Luka's shirt and mutter something. She lay still for what seemed like hours, then started yelling, "PLEASE! Please don't leave me! I love you too much! You can tell everyone about us! I don't care what people think! Just get up! Don't leave me.." Her voice trailed off and she just sobbed hysterically.

I finally calmed down enough and pulled out my phone and called an ambulance. I looked around and saw the plush cat lying on the concrete. 'I think Miku would want to keep that..' I walked over to it and picked it up. It only had a little bit of dirt on it, so it wasn't that bad.

"Miku, please get up, the ambulance will be here soon and we don't want to cause them any trouble. Miku, get up please." She didn't respond, she probably didn't care. 'I don't blame her.' I grabbed her arms and picked her up, struggling slightly due to Miku doing absolutely nothing to help me keep her standing.

The ambulance eventually came and some people got out with a stretcher and put Luka on it, then rolled it inside the car. A man walked up to us and addressing Miku, said "Miss, we need to take you to the hospital, just to make sure you aren't severely injured as well." Miku nodded and to my surprise, stood up straight and walked towards the ambulance.

I stood there, watching her get into the ambulance. I squeezed my hand and realized I was still holding her cat. I ran towards them quickly, "Wait! Wait a second!" I slowed down to a stop and held up the cat to Miku, "Thought you might want to keep it with you." Miku smiled gently, but sadly and took it, "Thanks." With that, they closed the doors and drove off. I stood there, staring after them. 'I hope everything will be okay…'

Kaito walked up to me and wrapped his arms around me. I turned around and looked at his face and finally broke down. I buried my face into his shirt and cried, my hands gripping his shirt. He only held me tighter and rested his cheek on my head, his hands rubbing my back comfortingly.

'Please let this be a dream..'


	7. Chapter 7

**Okay! Just so you know, the first bit is Meiko's POV, also, theres a _flashback_ scene and it'll be in itallics.**

* * *

I smashed my hand down on the alarm clock. I sighed, staring at the ceiling.

It's been a week since the accident. Miku had gone with Luka to the hospital only to go home unscathed. You'd think everything was fine except for the puffy eyelids and red face, and it didn't go away for the first two days, but the look afterwards was.. To be completely honest, downright scary. She'd walk around, looking pale with bags under her eyes, kind of like a zombie.. Just not as dead and bloody. She never paid attention in class and never spoke to anyone, not even the teachers, which was shocking, seeing as she's a goody two-shoes.

Of course, everyone who is close to Luka, was as down in the dumps as Miku was, but now, they're just plain depressed. Miku, on the other hand, is scaring everyone, not because of the way she looks, but because everyone thinks she's suicidal, including me…

Luka's condition, however, seems to be improving slowly, if at all. Though, I guess there's still a bright side.. Her condition hasn't taken a turn for the worst, and hopefully won't, but I'm getting the feeling that life isn't feeling particularly kind right now.. I just hope she recovers soon.. For Miku's and everyone else's sake.

'I guess I should get ready for school now, huh?' I sighed and got up, looking around the messy room that's been a disaster since last Sunday. 'You can't even see the floor anymore..'

**(Whoa.. Messed up telepathy alert!)**

I sat at my desk, staring out the window, just like I did before I met her… I felt tears rush to my eyes and I blinked several times to keep from crying. 'I really should stop being a total mess, nothing good comes from feeling sorry for yourself. Besides, I'm pretty sure I'm scaring everyone. Though, that hardly matters..'

I looked around the room, apparently the teacher had gone out and the students now have some free time.

Everyone was surrounding two new kids, who were fraternal twins. One was a blonde with long hair. She had side bangs and a lock of hair that covered the middle of her forehead and started curving towards the left to join with the rest of her hair. The other girl standing next to the blonde was albino. Her eyes a deep red, her silver hair tied up in a low ponytail by a black and purple bow. She looked very kind but also very shy, unlike her sister who looked carefree, a bit mean, but could be nice. Our black and grey uniforms looked nice on the shy girl but looked weird on the blonde.. 'If I recall correctly, they're names are… Yowane Lily and Yowane Haku..'

Kaito and Meiko were standing in front of them, holding hands. 'Well, at least they're more openly together, if they were even together before...' Meiko looked over at me, smiled and waved. I waved a little and gave a small smile. She gestured for me to come over but I shook my head and turned to look back out the window.

I smiled slightly, 'At least I'll be able to visit her soon.' The bells signaling that lunch was here rang, 'Well.. Not soon enough..'

**(Sudden time change!)**

I knocked on the door and opened it after a second. I walked into a white room, a window making it amazingly brighter in the room. I walked past the bathroom, and looked at Luka, lying to my right, sleeping peacefully. I smiled, 'Guess one good thing comes from all of this..' I pulled the chair sitting against the wall towards the bed and sat down at her side. I leaned back and stared at her. 'She looks so cute sleeping, can't believe I've been missing out on something for so long.' I grabbed her hand and leaned forward, laying my head on my arms. I closed my eyes and fell asleep.

**(Another sudden time change!)**

"U-um, excuse me, miss?" 'Leave me alone, I'm sleeping.'

"Excuse me, please wake up." 'Can't anyone get a decent amount of sleep around here?' I felt someone shake my hand and I groaned, opening my eyes. I looked up and saw two sky blue eyes looking at me. I stared at them for a little bit and immediately sat up straight. I smiled and tears threatened to roll down my cheeks.

"I'm glad you're okay."

"Um, I don't know if I should be glad too." 'Huh?'

"What do you mean?" I looked at her and cocked my head to the side.

"W-well, I remember sitting in class and falling asleep, when I woke up, I was here and you were asleep... U-um, I don't want to be rude or anything.. But… W-who are you?" I stared at her for a long time, 'What kind of sick joke is this?!'

"You're not serious, are you?"

"Um, I'm afraid I am.." She looked at the ground and lowered her head. She pulled her hand away from mine.

"How old are you?" I looked at the bed, trying not to show fear on my face.

"Fourteen." I looked up at her.

"But... Your seventeen.. You're in the same class as me.." I stared at her, on the verge of tears.

"N-no, I'm not, and I don't recognize you.." I looked at her eyes, and realized that she really didn't recognize me.

**(*Gasp!* Return to the past?! How?! _Simple.. Like this!)_**

_"H-how is she?" I stood up when the doctor walked out of the operating room. I stared at him, hoping to read his face, but he remained emotionless._

_"She broke a few bones here and there but she hit her head pretty hard. I won't be surprised if she has amnesia when she wakes up." I sighed and smiled at him. 'Thank goodness it's not worse.'_

**(Back to the future! Did'ja miss me?)**

'That's right, he did say that.. How could I have forgotten?' Tears threatened to fall down my cheeks but I forced a smile on my face again.

"I see, well, my name is Hatsune Miku, nice to meet you."

"Mine is Megurine Luka.. N-nice to meet you too." She smiled at me shyly. 'At least I get to see this side of her again.. I guess I should call the doctor now, huh?' I reached over and pressed the red button that calls for a nurse.

"I need to go now, I called for a nurse who should bring the doctor, I'll come back again tomorrow, see you!" I stood up and waved at her before walking towards the door. After pausing for a second, I opened it and walked out.

I looked at the ground and sighed. I stopped, clenched my fists and furrowed my brow, "You know what!" Everyone near me jumped and looked at me. I continued walking. 'Screw being sad! I'm just going to grin and bear it! If she doesn't recover from amnesia soon then I'm just going to have to make her fall for me all over again!' I stopped suddenly, "Yeah! You got this!" Everyone who was around me jumped again and turned to look at me. 'Crap… I need to stop talking to myself first..' I looked at the ground and started walking away quickly, face freakishly hot from embarrassment.

* * *

**So, I created this little twist to give the story a new start, for those of you, (like myself) who didn't like how it was rushed in the beginning. (Don't know why I rushed.) Plus, I want to add in a bit of jealousy, and what better way to go about it than this? Besides, jealousy can be cute... Well.. Except for yandere.. Um.. Please review and have a nice day.**


	8. Chapter 8

**stalker01: Omg.. You read my freaking mind! Sorta... I don't know yet if i'm gonna change who Luka likes for a bit, though now that I think about it, that sounds reeeeaaaallly interesting! But it seems like people would kill me if I did that! *cry* Well, I guess I can leave it to everyone to decide if I should add that twist to it.. Besides, Luka x Lily is good too! Or Luka and Haku!**

**Guest: Well, If I made them a couple ASAP, it wouldn't be as fun to write or read. Soo, I think i'll be a bit mean.**

**MeiMeiChan: Hahaaa! Finally someone appreciates drama as much as I do! (As long as there's plenty of romance and comedy involved though!)**

**Ae123monkey: Hah! Had a feeling some people would get confused, since I'm hard to understand almost all the time. Even if I wanted to make it sappy, I can't, because I have absolutely no idea how to do that, sooo, I make up for it with rushed scenes.. *sigh***

**So, I got a tie with the votes and no one else seemed to be reviewing so I just let my own vote kick in, so, sorry guys, but it looks like the hospital scene is in session! Also, I'm trying to improve my writing so this chapter is sort of an experiment to see how you guys like this style of writing compared to before. Please give feedback and hope you enjoy! Oh yah, the line below this thing will signal a new day, I'm not too sure about POV's yet, but I'm not going to worry about that for awhile.**

* * *

I stared at two cans of tuna, 'Okay, so, this one has a richer taste but less amount.. The larger blue can has more but doesn't taste as good..' I groaned and closed my eyes in frustration, 'Which one would she prefer more?! I don't know about tuna, dang it! Let alone understand what anything says on here! Screw it! Time to play Eenee Meenee!' I looked at the two blue cans and started with the one on the left. 'Okay! Eenee-meenee-minee-mo-catch-a-ti-ger-by-the-toe-eenee-meenee-minee-mo!'

**(An hour and a half later!)**

I stood in front of the big brown door and wrapped my fingers around the silver handle. I took a deep breath and opened it. I entered Luka's hospital room and walked past the entrance to the bathroom. I looked at a shy Luka and smiled, "Told you I'd come to visit today!" I grabbed the chair that sat against the wall and dragged it over to the bed. "And guess what I brought!"

"…What?" Luka asked, still shy, but very curious. 'Man! I miss this side of Luka soo much! Not that I don't mind dirty Luka..'

I pulled out the can of tuna, which was the better quality. Luka eyed it before realizing what it was and immediately smiled like a little kid. She leaned forward and reached out to grab it but I raised it above my head.

"Gimmeee!" Luka pleaded, still trying to reach for the tuna. 'Wow.. Never knew Luka had a side like this.. It's.. It's soo adorable! I think I'll tease her a little more..' A devilish grin appeared on my face.

"Nuh-uh! You have to say the magic words!"

"Please?"

"Nope! Not it!"

"Whaat?! But I said please! Please is the magic word!"

"But I said w-o-r-d-s, words. So, that means that please isn't enough! Come on! Don't tell me you can't think of anything?"

Luka looked at me angrily and clenched her fists at her chest.

"Hey, pouting isn't going to help at all."

Luka groaned, "Fine.. Can you give me a hint?"

"Uh-huh! It's a sentence with six words!"

She looked at me with an annoyed look in her eye, "That tells me almost nothing."

"But it tells you something! Besides! You asked for a hint and I gave you one! You didn't specify on what kind of hint you wanted."

"Well, can you give me a hint that tells me five of the six words?" She asked with a hopeful expression.

"Nope! You used up your hint allowance for the day!"

"Hint allow..? Hey, wait! What! You're not fair at all!"

"Hey, I just feel a sudden urge to be mean, not my fault it had to be you who I picked on.

Luka groaned again then sighed. She closed her eyes and folded her arms. After a minute she opened them and looked at me, confidence shining in her eyes. "Can I please have some tuna?" I smiled and held out the tuna can for her. She lunged forward and I immediately raised it above my head again, causing Luka to look at me angrily.

"Wait just a second, there's two more words you've gotta say!"

"Huh?! But you said it was a six word sentence!"

"But there are two sentences! Were you never taught your manners? Wow.. Can't believe I have to teach you myself.. It's a shame really, to have gone this long without ever saying please and thank you."

"…That's not true! I was taught! But.. I haven't had tuna in soo loooong! Come on! Can't you just give it to me?" I smiled, amused, 'I even bothered to give her the answer! Wow.. Luka is slow..'

"Nope, say the two sentences."

Luka groaned again and closed her eyes. After another minute, she opened them and looked at me, annoyance replaced the confidence that was in her eyes before. "Can I please have the tuna?" I held out the can to her and she reached for it, slower this time. She looked at the wall and muttered, "Thank you." And grabbed it, I let go and leaned back, smiling.

"Now was that so hard?"

"..Shut up."

I laughed, 'Well.. Looks like I may not be able to see shy Luka for a long time again.. Oh well.. This side of Luka is just as cute!'

I watched her open the can and grab the fork resting on the side table before digging in. She scooped up a piece and put it in her mouth. Immediately she closed her eyes and a big smile appeared on her face. She slowly pulled out the fork before grabbing more and repeating the process. After what seemed like a minute she set the can on the table and looked at me expectantly.

"…What?" I looked at her, raising an eyebrow.

"I want more."

"I don't have more."

"Why not?"

"Because I didn't buy more?" Luka folded her arms and pouted.

"Your mean.."

"Money doesn't grow on trees you know, and I'm short enough on money as it is."

"So?"

"You have no shame whatsoever, do you?" She shook her head, 'Not a surprise..'

"Well then.." A smile crept onto my face as I got an idea, "Why don't we make a deal?"

Luka sat up straight and narrowed her eyes. "…What is it?" She asked cautiously.

"Ok! You have to greet me differently each day until you're released.. And that means you can't use the same expression twice and you have to say it differently each time, be it tone or words!"

Luka stared at me with a, "Are you serious?" expression.

"I don't think so."

"So you're willing to sacrifice extra tuna to keep from embarrassing yourself? Well then, that's a shocker, I thought you'd do anything to get your hands on tuna.. Guess I was wrong." I closed my eyes and shrugged, then opened one eye and looked at her.

"O-okay! Fine! Whatever! I'll do it! But you'll have to bring some sort of fun game to play as well!" 'Luka looks sooo cute when she's angry!'

"Aright, fine with me!" 'Hmm, wonder how I'll go about recording her without her noticing..'

I looked down at my watch and sighed, 'Time to go..' "Looks like it's time for me to go!" I got up and started rubbing her head, "I'll come by tomorrow! See you!" I waved and she waved back, though, rather half-heartedly. I turned around and smiled, 'Looks like I'll be having more fun teasing her!'

**(Okay people! New day!)**

"Okay! Towel? Check. Tuna? Check. Battleship? Check! I've got everything! Ok! Time to go!" I jumped up from where I was sitting on the floor and gathered up everything. I looked at the clock and quickly ran downstairs and out the door. 'I'm late, I'm late, I'm late, I'm late!'

**(10 minutes later)**

I opened up the door quietly and tiptoed in, holding Battleship with both hands while everything else rested on top of it. I walked past the corner and stopped dead in my tracks. A hand held a camera and a smirk rested on a pale face.

"Thought you could get away with recording me, did you? Well I guess it's too bad for you but luckily for me, I managed to find this accursed thing and delete everything forever!"

I dropped everything and bent backwards, "Nooooo!" 'Luckily for me, that was a decoy!' I smiled slightly.

"I also found that other camera and deleted all of your goodies on that one as well." I looked at her, gaping before falling to my knees and staring at the ground. 'I want to cry! I worked so hard to record those! Why?!'

"W-w-w-wh-why?!" I looked up to see her smirking.

"I'm just getting my revenge for what happened two weeks ago. You know, when this whole, 'I greet you differently everyday you come until I leave this hospital and in return you give me two cans of tuna each day.' Deal started." 'I can't believe this is Luka! I know Luka is a demon but.. But.. This Luka is a devil!'

"Y-y-you're cruel! A-absolutely C-cr-cra-cruel!"

She closed her eyes and shrugged, still smiling, "I know I am." She looked at me and rested her chin in her hand, her elbow against the armrest on the bed. "But you're just as equally cruel."

"Huh?" I looked at her, eyebrows slightly furrowed and mouth slightly ajar.

"You haven't given me something yet." 'No way, is your memory back?'

"G-g-given you what, yet?" She smiled, narrowed her eyes and held out her hand. With one finger she gestured seductively for me to come closer. I scrambled towards her and stood next to her side. She reached up and put her hands on my cheeks, pulling my face closer to hers. Immediately my heartbeat grew loud and butterflies appeared in my stomach. My face grew hotter and hotter as our lips grew nearer and nearer. Slowly, I started closing my eyes.

Suddenly I felt her breath against my right ear as she whispered, "You haven't given me any sweets yet." She let go of my face and leaned back against the bed, smiling devilishly.

"…" 'What..?'

I slowly stood up straight and once again stared at her, gaping.

"What?" She asked me as if nothing had happened at all.

I immediately furrowed my eyebrows and held my fists at my chest nearly yelling, "What the heck was that?! You tease!"

"I don't know, I just felt like being a tease.." I stepped backwards and fell down, with my left butt cheek hitting the chair's armrest. I immediately fell to the floor, forehead on the ground, butt in the air, hands gripping the edge of the bed, and a mouth that's opened in a silent scream.

"Fu-fu-fu-fu-fudgernickle!" I started swinging my butt from side to side. During all that, Luka was on the bed, rolling from side to side and laughing her ass off.

"Sh-shut up! This really hurts you know!" I slowly got up and managed to stand, hunched. Luka was wiping tears from her eyes, giggles escaping every now and then.

"Oh my god, that was awesome!"

"It was not! It hurt like a bitch!"

"Boohoo, come on let's play Battleship already!"

"At least pretend to pity me.." I sighed and picked up the box. 'Wonder how she'll act today..' I placed the game on her lap and began setting it up. After I was done I took off my shoes and climbed onto the bed and sat on her legs.

"Do you mind not sitting on me?" Luka looked at me, expression blank.

"Do you want me to cheat?"

"No, but you don't have to sit on me."

"I do, because you're hogging the bed, if I sit in the chair, I won't be able see some of the board very well and I don't want to stand, sooo, get over it."

Luka looked at me angrily and did a little "Hmph." Before making the first move.

**(7 minutes later)**

"You're a cheater! You can't do that!" Luka pointed at me angrily.

"I never cheated, I'm just really lucky."

"Then how come I only took down two of your ships!?"

"You have really bad karma?"

"I do not! I'm just a victim of your cheating!"

"Again.. I never cheated."

"You're also a liar!"

"I'm not a liar."

"Yes you are!"

"Prove it." I looked at her, slightly amused.

"You take advantage of helpless girls!"

"Oh?" I raised an eyebrow and pushed the game off her lap. I put my hands next to her waist and crawled forward, smiling seductively, "How so?"

"U-u-u-um y-y-you c-cheat at g-g-games." Her back was against the pillow, her hands pressed into the bed, her face a bright red and her eyes looking at everything but me.

"I'm sorry, what was that? I couldn't understand you." 'I miss this Luka so much!'

"U-u-um, I TAKE IT BACK! Please just get off me!" She closed her eyes, flustered. I smiled and sat back on her legs again.

"Am I still a cheater and liar?"

"...Y-yes.." She said cautiously, looking at the wall.

"Guess it can't be helped. Well.." I looked at my watch and sighed. "Gotta go! See you!" I climbed off and put my shoes back on. I waved at her before turning around and walking out. 'Well.. Today was interesting...'

**(Um.. About a month later?)**

"So, you're finally getting out of the hospital and you're going back to school! How do you feel?" I pretended to hold a microphone and pointed it at Luka.

"Stop acting like a reporter." Luka looked at me, annoyance on her face and in her voice.

"I just wanted to see what it was like.. Don't have to be mean.." I put my hand down and continued walking with Luka down a sidewalk to a taxi.

"Well, I am nervous about going to school, I probably won't recognize anyone there.."

We reached the taxi and got inside. 'Six weeks have passed since Luka woke up and the doctor finally decided it was ok to go back home, as long as she was under survelliance. Now, since she lived by herself, she has to live with me. The bad part about this, though, is that she still has amnesia. Though, I'm not going to complain about that, because well, I get to see sides of Luka that I miss so much! The only thing that has me worried though, is Yowane Lily..'

* * *

**Sorry for the sucky ending hah! I didn't have many idea's on how to end the hospital scene soo, your stuck with this! Now, I wouldn't have gotten close to finishing this chapter if it weren't for a little incident that is very similar to the butt thing, but the story is a bit long and I just don't feel like typing much atm sooo, all you need to do though, is say thank you to my bed. (I know it sounds weird but just do it if you were waiting impatiently for this chapter.) **

**Aaaaanyways! This is on my profile but this is to everyone who doesnt like to read profiles. So, updates will be slower due to, 1: Writer's block, 2: I'm writing three other stories at the same time, and 3: School, so, sorry, but I'll try not to take several months at a time like so many other people JUST to update ONE chapter... Especially if its small... I have absolutely nothing to say soo.. Wait a second.. Thanks guy's for reading this! Makes me so happy that people are enjoying it. Have a nice day!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Lupis Suigintou: I'm indifferent about it.. Just as long as it's not with Gakupo or Kaito.. (I totally forgot what you reviewed to me so I have absolutely no idea what you wrote, and I'm too lazy to check, heh. Forgive me! But I think it's the same for everybody by now..)**

**Kryuu27: Hahaha! Yep! That's what I was aiming for! Everyone loves cuteness so I thought, "Hell, why not?"**

**stalker01: Thanks! Your welcome. I think I will make that happen! Definitely sounds interesting.. But I don't know how I'd get them back together though.. It seems mean to Lily if all of a sudden Luka remembers and just dumps her like that for Miku.. But... *smiles* You, my friend, have just given me an awesome idea. I thank you a ton! Just how to get there... Oh well, thanks!**

**Anonko: Mhmmm! I love teasing! Besides, I was sort of in a mean mood when I wrote it.**

**Guest: Haha, but I've already gotten an ideaa, and it's soooooo good! To me, atleast. Besides- I just got another idea! Ohmygosh! Just which idea to choose! Omg! I love you and stalker01! You two give me ideas just by talking to y'all! Thanks guys! Now then, it may take a chapter or two to reach where my idea ends sooo! Don't dislike this story yet!**

**WenRakkoon: Thanks a bunch for the encouragement! I'll try my best!**

* * *

I walked into the classroom feeling nervous. I walked faster and tried hiding behind Miku, grabbing her sleeve. Miku looked at me, surprised and after a second, smiled.

She led me to my seat and bent down, whispering, "I can't sit with you all day, my seat is in the back corner next to the window. So, you're kind of screwed.. Looking at how nervous you are." She smiled teasingly at me and I felt pain flash across my chest before putting on a frown.

"Sh-shut up.. I'm not scared!" 'That's obviously a lie..' She smiled at me and shrugged. Just then a whole bunch of students walked in. Some stopped and stared at Miku, who was smiling, before looking at me. After about a minute of shock, they ran forward with big smiles on their faces. 'Oh.. My.. God..'

"Luka! You're back!" 'Meiko?!' Meiko pushed between two boys and hugged me.

"M-Meiko.. Hey! Long time no see, huh?" I felt her nod and then she pulled away and looked at me. After a few seconds she nodded and smiled, as if she confirmed something. She stood up straight and looked around.

I shivered as Miku whispered into my ear, "The blue-haired boy is Kaito, the other is Gakupo. They're idiots and can be annoying sometimes, but they're fun to hang out with most of the time." I smiled gratefully, 'At least I don't have to pretend to know their names..'

All of a sudden Meiko yelled out, "Lily, Haku!" and gestured for someone to come over here. I turned around and looked at two girls walking towards them, one blonde and one albino. I looked at Miku with a questioning face.

"That's Lily and Haku, they're twins."

I raised my eyebrows and looked at Miku, "Twins? Seriously? They don't even look alike!" My voice was slightly raised due to surprise.

Miku started chuckling, "Haven't you heard of fraternal twins before?"

'Crap, I forgot about that..' "I-I know that! I'm not dumb.." I looked at my desk, my face hot with embarrassment.

"I never said you were dumb… Are you blushing?!" She started petting my head like a little kitten, with a huge teasing grin on her face, "That's so cute! Poor little Luka's embarrassed!"

"Sh-shut up!" I looked at her, face flushed. Just then, Lily and Haku made it to my desk. Both of them had smiles on their faces but the silver haired girl had more of a shy smile, unlike her sister, who was smirking for some odd reason. Miku took her hand off my head and I noticed her tense up slightly out of the corner of my eye, but I ignored it.

"Who's this?" The blonde girl asked Meiko, still looking at me.

"This is Luka, Megurine Luka. She just got out of the hospital." Meiko smiled and started petting my head. I grabbed her arm and lifted her hand off my head, struggling slightly to keep it that way.

I jumped when the blonde spoke again, "Well, I'm Lily and this is Haku." She pointed at herself then at Haku, who has yet to say anything.

Lily suddenly leaned forward, narrowed her eyes and looked at me from head to toe several times before standing up straight again. She smiled," Hey, you're pretty hot, wanna go out?"

My face burned up and I yelled, "WHAT?!" in unison with Miku and Haku, who had taken a step back with her arms slightly extended outwards. Surprisingly, she was rather loud for someone who looked so quiet.

Lily crossed her arms and started laughing, "Wow, I wasn't expecting that kind of reaction!" Her expression suddenly turned serious, "Seriously, though, will you go out with me?"

"U-um.." 'I don't know what to say!' I looked at the ground, "U-um, b-but, I-I don't know you and I mean.. I don't exactly feel comfortable around you right now.." I looked at her to find her with a hurt expression on her face. "I-I m-mean, i-it-it's not.. I-I.." I closed my eyes in frustration and pressed my fists to my chest, "Oh! I don't know anymore! I don't know you and I don't want to go out with a stranger! Okay?!" I opened my eyes and found she was smiling.

"That was extremely cute. I have to say, at this rate, I think I'm really gonna fall for you." Lily smirked and walked to her desk just as the teacher walked in, Haku following close behind, back to her quiet self.

"Get in your seats!" Ms. Furukawa yelled, the bottom half of her lab coat floating behind her. She started writing on the board and talking to the class, but everything just went in one ear and out the other.

After a long time I realized what had happened and my confused expression became very confused. I quickly stood up, the chair screeching against the floor and yelled, "Wait! What?!" Everyone stared at me and started laughing.

"Ms. Megurine, first you miss my class for almost two months." She lowered her voice slightly, "Even though it wasn't on purpose.. And now you disrupt it? You have some detention, both lunch and after school."

I stared at her for a second, confused, then looked at my desk in embarrassment, "Yes, ma'am, I'm very sorry.." I sat down and laced my fingers together in front of me.

"Good, now then, class, before I was rudely interrupted.." Her voice trailed off and I stared out the window, a blonde girl invading my thoughts.

* * *

**So, this is already on my profile, but who likes to check profiles these days? So, ever since school started, I've had absolutely no inspiration or motivation to write, let alone do anything else, sooo, updates will probably take longer. Also, I'm sorry this chapter is so short but I felt like I needed to share this little bit of information with y'all. Have a good day and review please!**


	10. Chapter 10

**MeiMeiChan: Omg! Your comment just made my day! I'm glad you like the cute Luka image. I'll do my best on updating faster!**

**Seran: Thanks! Glad you loved it despite it being so short.**

**Bumblebee: I'll try.**

**kryuu27: Thanks so much! ya, I want to see jealous Miku, but theres never really any jealous Miku stories so I'm kinda mad about that. I made Luka slow to try to make it apparent that she was in shock.. If that makes any sense.**

**stalker01: school doesn't really take up my time to write, or at least not yet. It's just that, lately I've had absolutely zero motivation and inspirtation soo of course, nothing comes to mind when I try to write. Umm... Well... Haku and Lily aren't really together, I mean.. They're just really close twins... Kind of like Shion and Mion before Shion goes batshit crazy. (Higurashi no Naku Koro ni btw) I'm happy now, it's been awhile since I recieved a review, (i'm obssessed with them) and a good one at that, (and i'm obsessed with the good, long reviews as well). Soooo, I'm happy! Thanks. You got me writing a bit again!**

**So far I plan to keep the POV changing to just between Lily and Luka, but that may change. If that happens I'll tell ya! Okay! Enough with useless blabber! Onto the story!**

* * *

'How the hell did I get into this situation?' My back was flat against the lockers, my hands pressed against them. I stared into ice blue eyes, blonde hair covering them slightly. Her right hand was against the lockers on the left side of my face and her other hand was holding my chin.

'What is going on?! It's only been a week since I've been back and I'm already getting harassed! What the hell?'

Lily stared at me, smirking, inching closer to my face ever so slowly. I tried moving my arms to push her away but something kept me from doing anything. 'Damn it arms, Move! Ok… Calm down, don't panic..' The tip of Lily's nose was just an inch away from mine. 'Shit! Someone help me!'

Suddenly Lily flew sideways and a flash of teal passed in front of me. A big thud sounded to my left and I slowly looked at the blonde and teal mess on the floor. Miku lay on top of Lily, her skirt showing a full view of her white and green striped panties. I immediately started blushing and looked away, scratching the side of my head.

"U-um.. M-Miku.. F-fix your s-skirt.." I heard a small "Eek!" then some scrambling and rustling. After a second Miku, barely audibly, muttered, "Thanks.."

"What the hell, Miku?!" I looked back at them to find a very angry Lily glaring at Miku. "What did you do that for?!"

Miku bent forward slightly, made her hands into fists and brought them to her chest. Squeezing her eyes shut she yelled, "You were about to kiss Luka!" 'I am so glad school is over..'

"Yea, and?" Lily's palms were facing the ceiling and her head was slightly tilted to the right. "Not like it's any of your business."

Miku's face turned beet red and she puffed out her cheeks, "I-it's my business.." She barely mumbled audibly and her eyes were glued to the ground.

"Oh?" Lily lifted an eyebrow. "How so?"

"U-um.. Uh.. It-it's.." She balled up her fists at her sides and spread her feet apart. "It's not your business to know!"

"It is my business because I want her." Lily smirked, "Of course, it looks like I have rivalry now." Miku took a step back, eye twitching and stared at Lily in defeat for a split second before turning defiant.

"Oh yeah? Well you can't have her, she's mine!" Miku suddenly ran towards me and gathered me up in a big hug, squeezing me tightly. I started patting her arm frantically, unable to breathe. She looked at me, confused. I opened my mouth several times, trying to speak but couldn't. I used one hand and slowly managed to point to my throat before everything turned black.

**(Guess what? You were teleported to the future!)**

I grabbed a handful of soft fur and smiled. Slowly, I opened my eyes to look at teal and blonde hair in front of me. I looked up and saw a bear shaped head that was teal with swirls of blonde. I turned my head to see where we were. Butterflies swirled about, their colors standing out against the green grass and brown trees. Birdsong filled the air and the scent of several different flowers invaded my nose. The bear stopped and lied down on its side, causing me to roll off of its back.

I stopped on my back and I forced myself to sit up, using my arms to support me. I took a big breath of air and smiled, "I love this place.. I want to live here forever." I closed my eyes and lied back down on my back, the temperature becoming very warm.

"Luka?" A rough voice barked and I replied with "Hmm?"

"Go join the flying tuna fish."

I opened my eyes and stared at the bear, who was staring at me with teal eyes. "What? Tuna fish can't fly.."

"That is where you're wrong, Luka. They do fly, you just never see them." I furrowed my eyebrows and stared at the bear wide-eyed, mouth slightly ajar.

"Are you crazy?"

"I'm afraid you're the crazy one. You see, after angels of all sorts of colors, mostly blonde and teal, flew across the waters where tuna dwell, they've been able to fly."

"Is there a reason why you mentioned the angel's colors?"

The bear gave me a toothy smile before looking up at the blue, cloudy sky.

I followed the bear's gaze and immediately noticed a small, moving, black dot. I looked around it and noticed more were scattered about. They flew around in circles, gradually getting larger and larger. My eyes widened and I stood up slowly, staring at the now standing tuna fish on the ground.

"Hello Luka!" A pink octopus jumped out from behind a tuna fish and I stared at it, mouth wide open now. The octopus giggled, "That's not a very lady-like expression you have on."

I slowly lifted my arm and pointed at the crowd standing before me. After a state of complete mental chaos I shouted, "TUNA FISH CAN FLY?!" I shot upward and stared at the white wall in front of me, wide eyed. I looked around slowly, noticing grey curtains were drawn on both sides of the bed I rested on. To my right sat a bewildered Miku who stared at me.

"U-um.. What?" She shook her head quickly and looked back up at me, "Never mind, are you alright, Luka?" Her face showed concern as her arm hung in mid air, as if unsure of what she should do with it.

I nodded and she wrapped her arms around my neck gently, burying her face into my shoulder. I rubbed her back, confused before remembering everything that happened before. I sighed and muttered, "I don't know what's worse, my dream world or reality.."

"Wh-what?" She pulled away and looked at me for a second, confused, before hugging me again, shaking her head slightly, "Never mind.. All that matters is that you're okay.." I felt a swift flash of pain across my chest and I started petting her head gently, my other hand resting against her back. I leaned my head against hers and closed my eyes, savoring the moment.

"Ahem." My eyes flew open and I pushed Miku away from me, embarrassed. I turned to look at the entrance where Lily was standing, a scowl on her face.

"I leave for one second to go get us some drinks and you're taking advantage of the situation you created? Have you no shame?" My gaze switched between the two, suddenly very tense from the tension in the air.

"I-it's not what you think.." Miku looked at the ground nervously.

"Oh, then what is it?" After looking at various places Miku finally looked into Lily's cold gaze. She started shrinking back and finally, after what seemed like an hour, broke down and yelled, "I'm sorry! I lied! Don't hurt me! Forgive me!" Miku fell to the floor and onto her knees, hands clasped together in front of her pleading, desperate face. Despite being confused with what was going on, I smiled.

Lily started laughing, earning a confused stare from Miku. "Relax, Teally, I probably would've done the same thing as you, but at least I wouldn't be the one who caused something like this to happen." Lily smirked and walked forward towards us.

Addressing me, she asked, "You alright? Need anything?" I shook my head, leaning away from her. 'Oh man.. I hope she doesn't try anything..'

Lily, who sensed my unease, smiled reassuringly, "Please, I'm not that desperate that I'll take advantage of you."

I stared at her for a few seconds before easing up a bit. "You do realize you just contradicted yourself, right?"

She smiled, amused, "Don't worry, you have my word, I won't try anything." She looked at her watch and sighed, getting up. "Well, I have to go walk home with Haku, I don't feel safe with her walking by herself." We nodded and she turned around. Before walking out, she turned around and addressing Miku, said, "Better not make a move on her." and walked out.

I smiled and looked at my lap, suddenly very self conscious of the awkward silence. 'What to do? I don't want to talk but I don't want to sit through this silence…'

"W-well, she certainly seems to care for her sister a lot, wouldn't you agree?" I stared at Miku, hoping for her to say something but she just nodded her head, staring at the floor. 'Dang it, Miku! Say something!'

"Say, Luka?" I jumped, sat up straight and looked at her quickly.

"Y-yes?" I replied nervously, shifting my gaze to look at the string holding her right pigtail up.

"Are you… Are you..?" She lowered her voice and I couldn't make out what she said afterwards, despite being in an empty, silent room.

"I'm sorry, what?" My eyebrows furrowed together and I looked at her, confused.

"I-it's nothing, forget I said anything at all.." She looked at the ground, looking dejected.

"O-ok then.." I slouched a bit, feeling disappointed. 'Why won't she tell me?'

"S-so! Shall we go home then?" Miku suddenly blurted out, with a smile that completely failed in hiding the pain in her eyes.

"I guess.." I stretched and slowly got up, holding out a hand to help her up. She lifted her hand and hesitantly placed it on mine. I took my hand away once she stood up and we both started walking towards the door.

**(Lily! Tell us what happens next!)**

"You don't have to wait for me, you know." I turned to look at Haku, who stared ahead of us.

"I know, it's just that, I don't feel comfortable letting you walk home alone." I shrugged and looked forward again.

"Lily, you know I can take care of myself." I slowed down and eventually stopped. Haku turned around and looked at me questioningly.

"What's up?" Haku asked me, walking to stand in front of me.

I looked at the ground and scratched the side of my head, suddenly self conscious. "I know you can take care of yourself.. It's just.. I don't like it when you're by yourself. I-I mean.. I don't want anyone taking you away from me." I looked at her surprised expression before it melted away to reveal a gentle smile.

"Well, if that's how you feel then I guess I don't mind you waiting for me. Just don't be late picking me up, 'kay?" She quickly wrapped her arm around mine and started walking home again, leaving me stumbling behind her. I smiled at her back, 'I'm glad you're my sister, Haku.'

**(A few hours later)**

"Say, Lily?" The sound of a knife hitting the chopping board ceased.

"Hmm?" I turned down the volume, missing Lucy say, "Waiting for that, because it's all you deserve." I looked away from the T.V towards the kitchen entrance, 'Dang it.. That's my favorite line in Elfen Lied..'

"Are you really after Luka?" I looked at the entrance a little longer, taking a while to process what she just asked me before looking at the floor. The mood I managed to get from watching Elfen Lied gone.

After a long pause I finally spoke, "Yeah."

"Is that so?" I couldn't help but notice the pain in her voice before she went back to making dinner. I stared at the floor a little longer before turning the volume back up.

"Idiot.." I silently whispered.

* * *

**Again, short chapter, but I thought this was a good spot to stop.. Anyways! I had to add in Elfen Lied, it's just my favorite anime ever! Or atleast, gore and drama wise, not enough romance for ME to consider it romance. Btw, that's not my favorite line, it was just one of my favorites and I thought it fit nicely into the situation.. Sorta.. Not really..**

**Just to let y'all know, whenever I look over any of my writings, I may miss a part where I accidentally switch to third person view, what with all those fic's in third person. So, sorry about that, but i'll try and catch all the mistakes.**

**Anyone else keep forgetting Luka has amnesia? Feel free to make requests! If it's about this, I may or may not make it happen, depending on if it works with what I've got planned.**

**Looks like I'll be releasing little mini-chapters now! Due to lack of REVIEWS which give me MOTIVATION and sometimes INSPIRATION. So.. If you want quicker updates and possibly longer chapters, review please! And make sure it's long, either that or make it funny, like MeiMeiChan's review about Luka x Lily. Man! That made my day!**

**I hate being picky.. Well.. I'm good with any type of reviews, but I prefer long and/or funny ones.**

**Wow.. Man did I have a lot to say.. Well anyway, thanks guys for following this and I'll try to update quickly! Sayonara!**


	11. Chapter 11

**kryuu27: Haha! Omg! Thanks so much! I'm glad you enjoyed it. I actually got the idea of the dream from one of my own along with a scene from Clannad... (I'm not very original, huh?) Oh well, hope you enjoy this chapter and have a good day.**

**Medoree: W-well then... I don't see how Lily is a dumbass but okay...**

**Emrizz Mei: I adore these kinds of conflicts too! Makes things interesting and sometimes cuter. Yeah, it would be predictable... But oh well, I walked right into that... I just don't know how I'm going to make her remember yet...**

**anonymoe: *sigh* I realize that, you don't have to tell me...**

**Guest: I don't know if amnesia will end soon yet.. I already have some sort of future chapter ready and I don't really want her to completely remember until then... Oh well... we'll see. I think stories are cuter when theres jealousy involved... Until it goes overboard, heh.**

**Lupis Suigintou: Yes, yes, you're not the first. I realize that, but it'd be boring and unrealistic if I made Luka regain her memory just like that and so on and so forth.**

**Ae123monkey: OH MY FREAKING GOD! I'm not replying to the first bit... I planned for Lily to call Haku an idiot, but now that I think about it, it's more fitting for Lily to call herself that. Oh well, I guess everyone can decide for themselves since I have no clue now. Thanks for the advice, I'll change it to that. Thanks a lot, I'm glad this wasn't another bad review saying, "I want Luka x Miku now!" This really made my day, so thanks!**

**sheerasorakh: Thanks! I have honestly no idea who you might be referring to when you said, "grow up." (I get confused easily) but whatever. Your review made me happy, it's been awhile since I recieved a review for this thing and it gave me some motivation to keep writing. So thanks.**

**Yuzuki Mizuko: Oh my gosh! I love this review! Umm... Blackmail between Lily and Miku? I didn't plan for it to look like that... Though I need to read chapter 10 again to see. Miku was worried about Luka meeting Lily because Miku found Lily to be rather... Strange and... I don't know... She gave off a lesbian vibe! I honestly don't know... I've almost forgotten everything from chapter 8 and under soo. Nooo, don't kill yourself! I'll try to speed things up! I promise!**

**Okay! So where the hell, do you guys keep getting the idea that Luka and Lily are/will get together? I realize that every single person who is reading this wants to read Luka x Miku which is why I haven't made Luka and Lily a couple. I only added in Lily to make Miku jealous and to add comedy for crying out loud! Just relax guys, you'll get your precious couple back soon enough, just wait.**

**Okay, so I made things obvious with the POV change and stuff so yeah. Most chapters will start in Luka's POV but if it doesn't then I'll tell y'all. Before I forget, this chapter takes place the day after the last chapter ended, sorry if I caused some confusion before.**

* * *

"Lukaaaa!" My eyes flew open just before someone landed on my stomach. I groaned and slowly opened my eyes and looked at who lay on top of me.

Loud footsteps sounded outside my room before a flustered teal mess ran in yelling, "Wait a second! You can't just barge in!" Miku panted and stood, hunched over in the doorway for a second, hand resting against the wall before looking at us.

"L-Luka! I'm sorry! Sh-she just barged in!" Miku started walking forward quickly to pull off the black haired girl on my lap.

I sighed, "It's okay, Miku. It's just my cousin. Speaking of which... How the hell did you know I was here?" I addressed the black haired girl who was looking up at me with a big smile on her face. _How does she manage to look so mature and be a little kid at the same time?!_

She looked at the ceiling and placed her finger on her lower lip, "Umm… I don't know... I just followed my instinct I guess..." She tapped the top of her head with her fist and stuck her tongue out the corner of her mouth, smiling.

I facepalmed and yelled at her, "The hell?! There is no way! Absolutely no way you could've found out that I lived here!"

"I just followed my guts..." She looked away, looking embarrassed.

"…So you just barged in here without actually knowing I lived here?" She nodded and I clenched my fist in frustration.

"I really want to slap you for your stupidity…" I closed my eyes and took a deep breath.

After I opened them, I stared at her again, "Whatever, introduce yourself…" I saw her opening her mouth and quickly added, "Properly."

"Ok..." She stretched for an awfully long time before finally getting off of me. After stretching some more she looked at Miku, stood up straight and bowed.

Standing straight again, she started talking, "Hello! My name is Sakamoto Yukko, but everyone calls me Mew because I'm obsessed with cats. Plus I like to meow a lot, especially when I see a kitty." She kept rolling back and forth on her feet like a little kid eager to get away from their parents and play.

"I-I'm M-Miku, nice to meet you." Miku fidgeted nervously.

"Speaking of cats, what about your own?" I asked her, worried that the little cutie was home alone.

"Don't worry! Mom and Dad are taking care of Sagami!" Mew turned around and jumped, excited for some reason.

"That scares me even more.." I sighed.

"Anyway... Miku!" Miku jumped and stood up straight like a recruit standing in front of a general.

"Y-yes?" Miku yelled, staring at the ceiling.

"Can I stay here? I lost my wallet on the train so I can't get a hotel room."

"I-I guess." Miku relaxed slightly, still watching Mew.

"Yay!" Mew jumped, causing Miku to jump and tense up again. After another jump Mew started running towards the door yelling, "Time to buy sweets!"

"Wait a second!" I yelled at her, anger boiling up again.

Mew stopped dead in her tracks and turned around to stare at me, "Yeah?"

"You lied about losing your wallet didn't you?"

"Yep!" She raised her arm like she was proud of it.

"So you were planning to stay here even if Miku didn't allow it?"

"Yes!" She jumped and raised both of her arms above her head, a big smile plastered on her face.

I furrowed my eyebrows and my lips formed a thin line, "I should send you back home."

"But you won't, so I'm not worried!" After that she bolted out the door and a second later, we both heard the door slam shut and a crash.

"Wh-what was that?" Miku looked in the direction of the doorway and held her fists to her chest, wearing a worried expression on her face.

"I wouldn't worry too much, she's a bit clumsy but she's tough. I guess spending time with a mean cat toughens you up." Miku nodded slowly and relaxed before walking over to sit at the foot of the bed.

"Well... Um... Do you want to go anywhere today? I don't want to waste my day off but I don't want to go anywhere alone…" Suddenly she grew quieter, "O-or... W-without you..."

_Did I hear her right?_

"Sure. I don't mind..." _Wait a second… It suddenly feels like déjà vu… I don't recall doing anything though..._ Suddenly a picture of Miku wearing a swimsuit popped into my head. _Whoa... She looked hot in that... Wait a second here! Stop thinking dirty thoughts! It's unhealthy!_

"Luka? You okay?" Miku looked at me worriedly.

"Oh yeah! I'm fine... But... On second thought I'd rather stay here..." I stared outside the window for a bit, the grass shining brightly from the sun. Suddenly an idea popped into my head, "What time is it?"

"U-um... It's 3:00. Why?" She cocked her head to the side.

"Oh, nothing! I just want to try something." I quickly got up and exited the room, blue walls filling the edge of my vision as I walked down the hallway towards the kitchen. After passing a few doors I turned right into the kitchen and opened a drawer. After fishing around I found a cookbook and started skimming through it. After several more skims, I finally saw the picture of an intricate dish with tuna and leek in it. _Bingo._ I looked at the materials and quickly dashed around the kitchen, making sure which materials I needed to get. _Okay... So, I need some sauce, lettuce, ranch for the salad... Um... Okay!_ I quickly ran back into my room and threw on some jeans and a red t-shirt before running towards the door. "I'll be right back! Just heading to a convenience store!" I opened the door and walked out, shutting it behind me.

**(Somewhere in the future…)**

_Oh boy… Oooh boy… What am I going to do?_ I stared at a burnt fish sitting on a plate and rubbed my forehead nervously. I heard a sudden, "Pishu" and turned to look at the sauce boiling over. _Crap!_ I quickly grabbed the spatula and started stirring it.

"Awesome idea this was... Learn to cook before you try it, dumbass!" I sighed and placed the spatula on a paper towel. I shifted my weight to one leg and started rubbing my neck. I looked around and finally laid my eyes on the salad, _At least there's that..._

"What's that smell?" I turned around to see Miku wrapped in a bath towel, her hair still dripping wet.

"U-um... I-it's just... Nothing…" _I don't know what to worry about more! The food or the fact that Miku is only wearing a bath towel… Maybe an "accident" can happen an-no, no, no!_ I quickly shook my head. _Stop it! It doesn't matter, what I need to worry about is this food!_ I quickly turned away from Miku and faced the stove.

"Luka? Are you trying to cook?" I heard the small sound of her footsteps against the linoleum as she walked towards me.

"U-um... M-maybe… Yea... I was."

She stopped next to me and surveyed the situation. _My god it's so tempting.. All I have to do is gently grab the edge and tug…_ My hand slowly inched forward. _No! no, no! Big no-no! Stop it!_ I quickly pulled my hand back and focused my attention to the stove.

"Wow... I always had the impression that you could cook…" I chuckled nervously and rubbed my right temple, trying to block Miku from sight.

"Well..." I jumped and she spoke again, "I'm not exactly sure that fish is edible anymore and that sauce doesn't look the greatest anyway… I would cook something but... I don't know how.. So, we're kind of screwed since I'm low on money this month."

"H-how about we call Haku over? S-she can cook, right? B-besides, the more the merrier!" I did a little pirate fist pump before letting my arm hang loosely at my side. _That... Was embarrassing…_

"I guess that works... I'll go call her and see if she wants to come over."

* * *

**I can't think of what to write for the dinner scene, I may even leave it out soo, I'm sorry about the ending. I would really appreciate some ideas to help me continue writing.**

**If it weren't for the fic, "Master's Campaign" by Hopeblossom, I would've never gotten this wonderful idea to go against the stereotype that Luka is a wonderful cook... Same with Miku... Obviously I don't like following what other people write for vocaloids. One reason why I only write vocaloid Fic's and not anime.**

**I didn't want to make Mew's name Mew sooo, I made a reference to Nichijou! Yukko is my favorite character from Nichijou so that's why I used her name and Sakamoto... Well I'm sure anyone who's watched the anime or read the manga can figure that out. I almost made it Sakagami because of her cat's name and being the last name of my favorite character in Clannad.**


	12. Chapter 12

**kryuu27: I purposely made Mew like that because she just looks so mature so I just kind of wanted to make her personality the opposite of her looks… I love making Miku nervous, she just looks like the type to be nervous and all. I just didn't want to be part of the, "Luka is a fantastic cook!" group. Miku's just one of those people who isn't very self conscious I guess. Hmmm… A romantic moment from Clannad, eh? Okay, I'll do that but it may be a while before that happens.**

**Ae123monkey: Whoa… Long review… Okay. I didn't mean anything bad when I typed, "Oh my freaking god." I just didn't want to say anything in case I accidentally revealed something. I love Toki wo Kizamu Uta! I can sing it! Which isn't something to be proud of I guess but whatever. I never had the thought that they were going to get together, it just never occurred to me. Besides, I prefer Tomoyo x Tomoya more. Umm… I ended chapter 10 with Lily saying, "Idiot." which took place at nighttime. So I meant for chapter 11 to take place the following day. Does that make any sense? Yes… I do too. I often have moments similar to those, except less… Perverted. So I had the idea to add something like that in.**

**thefuriuswolf: Psh… I'm more perverted than Luka… I'm just not open about it… I'll try to make more but it may take awhile.**

**So this is a continuation of… Chapter 11? Yeah. Sorry for the HUGE delay for such a short chapter… *sniff* Well, here you go… I also changed the thoughts to **_**italics**_**.**

* * *

I stared at Lily who was sitting across from me, her hands underneath her chin. She stared right back at me, her lips stretching to form a devilish smile.

"Give up, Pinky. There's no way I'm losing this battle."

"Oh yeah? Well, I'm not losing either." I flashed a smile towards her, "First one to cry loses."

"Tch, no way. That's boring."

"Really? I thought it'd be interesting, we can't exactly stop ourselves from crying in a staring contest and I honestly don't want to be doing this all throughout dinner."

"Then blink damn it!" Her smile disappeared and her eyebrows were furrowed in frustration.

"What're you getting mad for? Are the tears on their way already? We've barely been at this for two minutes.

"Sh-shut up! They're not…" Lily started growling and scrunching up her face.

"Looking pretty funny there, struggling not to close your eyes or something?"

"Shut up, Pinky!"

"My… That's no way to treat a host."

"Excuse me but who's the one who needed a cook?" Lily retorted, glaring fiercely from across the table.

"That would be Haku, not you. Hmm… I wonder where all that confidence ran off too?" I flashed her another sweet smile. "Don't tell me you're the type who likes to bluff?"

"Dinner's ready!" I heard Haku approach from the kitchen and saw her hand enter my vision and place a bowl in front of me. She placed another bowl to my right in front of Miku. After placing Mew's bowl she walked around to the other side and place a bowl in front of Lily. She placed her own bowl down and walked behind Lily.

"Now, now Lily, dinner's ready, time to give up the game." Lily growled in response. Haku lifted an eyebrow in irritation for a second before she started smiling. She slowly leaned forward and rested her boobs against the back of Lily's head and covered Lily's eyes.

"There, you lose!" Haku uncovered her eyes and sat down next to a red faced Lily. "My, you're awfully red today. Did my boobs feel that good?" She smiled and rested her cheek against her hand.

"N-no! N-not at all! I-I'm not like that, no way!" Her blush grew even deeper and she started shaking her hands in front of her and shaking her head.

"Haku started laughing, "Relax! I'm only teasing."

"A frown appeared on Lily's face, "What the hell? You're mean today."

"I just felt like teasing you, that's all."

Lily opened her mouth to reply but Miku quickly interrupted her, "So! Is everyone excited about the school trip?"

Lily shrugged her shoulders, "Not really. All we're doing is heading to some place to spend the night at for a few days."

"You never look forward to anything do you?"

"Nope! I just don't care for anything anymore." Haku lifted her spoonful of soup halfway and stopped.

Miku chuckled slightly, "Jeez, way to make life interesting."

"Well, why should I care about going to places that I probably won't even have fun at? Besides, it's somewhere in the mountains up north and I don't want to freeze anymore than I have too."

I took a sip of soup before commenting, "But we can ski, go sledding and skate. Doesn't that sound fun?"

"Uh. No. I'm not looking forward to falling on my ass and having my butt freeze because of some damn snow."

"Oh, lighten up." Haku lightly elbowed Lily in the arm while taking a spoonful of soup. "I'm pretty sure you don't have to do all of those activities."

"Then I'll be bored while the rest of you have 'fun'…"

Mew finally spoke up, "Then you can hang out with me."

"No thanks." _Ouch, total rejection._ Mew shrugged and returned to her soup.

A comfortable silence had filled the room and everyone continued eating their dinner. Then Miku placed her spoon in her bowl and got up to put it away. When she came back she sat down and scooted closer to me. When our chairs were about five inches apart, she stopped and leaned closer to me. She covered the right side of her mouth and whispered, "You're flustered side is very sexy, maybe I should walk around in a towel from now on." She leaned back, smiling and rested her cheek in her hand.

A blush appeared on my cheeks that slowly darkened, "U-um… I-I don't know what you're talking about…" Lily, Haku and Mew all looked up at me.

Haku spoke, concern in her voice, "Luka? What are you talking about? Are you okay? You look a bit flushed."

"Um, yeah. Sorry, I was just daydreaming and well… Yeah…"

"Seriously? Never heard of daydreaming making people blurt out stuff. Doesn't explain why you're blushing though." Lily smiled and I blushed even more.

"U-um, it's nothing! Just something about a tuna fountain."

Her smile fell and she just gaped at me, "Seriously?"

"Yeah, nothing interesting for you to hear."

"No kidding, what a bummer." She sighed and everyone went back to their food. Except for Miku.

"Nice save." I shivered as I felt her breath against my ear.

"Oh yeah," Lily looked up, "I brought some saki, hope no one minds."

"Lily! I told you not too!" Haku looked at Lily disapprovingly.

"Relax cupcake, dad'll never notice."

"But still… What about them?"

Miku shrugged, "No worries, my parents are overseas at a job." She took a glance at the clock on the wall in front of her, "It's getting late, you should probably head home now. You know it gets dangerous for two pretty girls to be walking alone in the dark."

They nodded and smiled," Thanks for inviting us over, it was a nice change of pace."

"And if you need anything, call." Haku added in. We walked them to the door and waved as they left.

I closed the door and sighed, "Well… That was fun." Miku nodded and Mew stood there rubbing her eye.

I think it's time for bed, Mew's a bit tired and after that delicious meal I think I'm ready for bed too."

"I call bathroom first!" Miku shouted out before running into the kitchen.

"Well that was unexpected." I turned towards Mew who was fast asleep in her chair. I sighed and half carried, half dragged her to the couch. When I was done I grabbed a blanket and placed it on top of her. I stood up straight and smiled, lightly petting Mew's head before walking down the hall to the second bathroom.

After washing up I headed to my room and undressed. I picked up my pajama top when the sound of a door creaking open appeared. I turned around to see Miku walking towards me. After dropping my shirt I quickly covered up my chest with my arms, lightly blushing, "Yes?"

She stopped in front of me and gently placed her hand on my cheek, "M-Miku?" I stared at her, blushing almost madly now. She pushed me onto the bed and crawled on top of me, smiling seductively.

She looked down at me and whispered in a seductive tone, "I want you." I started blushing furiously as I watched her slowly lean towards me and place her lips onto mine. I closed my eyes and kissed her back, only to open them in disappointment when she pulled away.

"Again…" I whispered, barely audible.

She smiled devilishly at me, "What did you say?"

"I-I want more…" I stared at her shyly.

She smiled and leaned down to kiss me again. I wrapped my arms around her back and she caressed my arms. She slowly slid her tongue along my lip seductively. I gasped and she took that as an invitation. Her tongue joined mine and explored my mouth as she slowly caressed my inner thigh. I gripped her shirt lightly, releasing a moan. She slowly moved her hand down and stopping so frustratingly close before moving across my stomach. After lingering there she held my hand and broke the kiss.

I opened my eyes to find her lying on top of me, sound asleep. I stared at her in disbelief, "Wh-what the heck?" I chuckled and smiled, moving her off of me. I sighed and looked at her, "What am I going to do with you?" I gently took her hand in mine and fell asleep.

* * *

**Finally! I manage to come out with an update. But I broke my promise to not take a long time to update… *sniff* could you ever forgive me?**

**On another note, I'm in the mood to rewrite this fic. Why? I'm not satisfied with it. It still feels like I rushed way too much and I've skipped so much important detail. Like background stories, more cutesy scenes, holidays, etc… I probably won't delete what I have now but I just want to restart. Could you guys maybe give me some ideas and advice on what to add on? I'd really appreciate your help.**

**I tried to follow the holiday and have them celebrate Christmas but me being slow and Writers Block hitting me just as soon as I started writing made me miss it soooo, no Christmas… Although it's late, Merry Christmas and a Happy New Year!**


	13. Chapter 13

Sorry guys... I wasn't planning on doing this... But... To whatever fans I have left, I'm not motivated enough to continue writing... I've lost my passion and to be completely honest, I hate this fic. I hate how I made it rushed and I'm also inexperienced and I have absolutely no idea how to cure Luka's amnesia...

So I'm planning to drop this fic and just rewrite it and hopefully, make it better... But I probably won't release the first chapter for quite awhile... So, sorry if I disappoint... I still keep the basic plot of the story but there won't be the dramatic car crash and Luka gaining amnesia. I'll just keep things simple... I hope y'all have a good day...


End file.
